The principle of electrically controlled birefringence, the ECB effect or also DAP (deformation of aligned phases) effect, was described for the first time in 1971 (M. F. Schieckel and K. Fahrenschon, “Deformation of nematic liquid crystals with vertical orientation in electrical fields”, Appl. Phys. Lett. 19 (1971), 3912). This was followed by papers by J. F. Kahn (Appl. Phys. Lett. 20 (1972), 1193) and G. Labrunie and J. Robert (J. Appl. Phys. 44 (1973), 4869).
The papers by J. Robert and F. Clerc (SID 80 Digest Techn. Papers (1980), 30), J. Duchene (Displays 7 (1986), 3) and H. Schad (SID 82 Digest Techn. Papers (1982), 244) showed that liquid-crystalline phases must have high values for the ratio of the elastic constants K3/K1, high values for the optical anisotropy Δn and values for the dielectric anisotropy of Δε≤−0.5 in order to be suitable for use in high-information display elements based on the ECB effect. Electro-optical display elements based on the ECB effect have a homeotropic edge alignment (VA technology=vertically aligned). Dielectrically negative liquid-crystal media can also be used in displays which use the so-called IPS or FFS effect.
Displays which use the ECB effect, as so-called VAN (vertically aligned nematic) displays, for example in the MVA (multi-domain vertical alignment, for example: Yoshide, H. et al., paper 3.1: “MVA LCD for Notebook or Mobile PCs . . . ”, SID 2004 International Symposium, Digest of Technical Papers, XXXV, Book I, pp. 6 to 9, and Liu, C. T. et al., paper 15.1: “A 46-inch TFT-LCD HDTV Technology . . . ”, SID 2004 International Symposium, Digest of Technical Papers, XXXV, Book II, pp. 750 to 753), PVA (patterned vertical alignment, for example: Kim, Sang Soo, paper 15.4: “Super PVA Sets New State-of-the-Art for LCD-TV”, SID 2004 International Symposium, Digest of Technical Papers, XXXV, Book II, pp. 760 to 763), ASV (advanced super view, for example: Shigeta, Mitzuhiro and Fukuoka, Hirofumi, paper 15.2: “Development of High Quality LCDTV”, SID 2004 International Symposium, Digest of Technical Papers, XXXV, Book II, pp. 754 to 757) modes, have established themselves as one of the three more recent types of liquid-crystal display that are currently the most important, in particular for television applications, besides IPS (in-plane switching) displays (for example: Yeo, S. D., paper 15.3: “An LC Display for the TV Application”, SID 2004 International Symposium, Digest of Technical Papers, XXXV, Book II, pp. 758 & 759) and the long-known TN (twisted nematic) displays. The technologies are compared in general form, for example, in Souk, Jun, SID Seminar 2004, seminar M-6: “Recent Advances in LCD Technology”, Seminar Lecture Notes, M-6/1 to M-6/26, and Miller, Ian, SID Seminar 2004, seminar M-7: “LCD-Television”, Seminar Lecture Notes, M-7/1 to M-7/32. Although the response times of modern ECB displays have already been significantly improved by addressing methods with overdrive, for example: Kim, Hyeon Kyeong et al., paper 9.1: “A 57-in. Wide UXGA TFT-LCD for HDTV Application”, SID 2004 International Symposium, Digest of Technical Papers, XXXV, Book I, pp. 106 to 109, the achievement of video-compatible response times, in particular on switching of grey shades, is still a problem which has not yet been satisfactorily solved.
Industrial application of this effect in electro-optical display elements requires LC phases, which have to satisfy a multiplicity of requirements. Particularly important here are chemical resistance to moisture, air and physical influences, such as heat, infrared, visible and ultraviolet radiation and direct and alternating electric fields.
Furthermore, industrially usable LC phases are required to have a liquid-crystalline mesophase in a suitable temperature range and low viscosity.
None of the hitherto-disclosed series of compounds having a liquid-crystalline mesophase includes a single compound which meets all these requirements.
Mixtures of two to 25, preferably three to 18, compounds are therefore generally prepared in order to obtain substances which can be used as LC phases. However, it has not been possible to prepare optimum phases easily in this way since no liquid-crystal materials having significantly negative dielectric anisotropy and adequate long-term stability were hitherto available.
Matrix liquid-crystal displays (MLC displays) are known. Non-linear elements which can be used for individual switching of the individual pixels are, for example, active elements (i.e. transistors). The term “active matrix” is then used, where a distinction can be made between two types:    1. MOS (metal oxide semiconductor) transistors on a silicon wafer as substrate    2. thin-film transistors (TFTs) on a glass plate as substrate.
In the case of type 1, the electro-optical effect used is usually dynamic scattering or the guest-host effect. The use of single-crystal silicon as substrate material restricts the display size, since even modular assembly of various part-displays results in problems at the joints.
In the case of the more promising type 2, which is preferred, the electro-optical effect used is usually the TN effect.
A distinction is made between two technologies: TFTs comprising compound semiconductors, such as, for example, CdSe, or TFTs based on polycrystalline or amorphous silicon. The latter technology is being worked on intensively worldwide.
The TFT matrix is applied to the inside of one glass plate of the display, while the other glass plate carries the transparent counterelectrode on its inside. Compared with the size of the pixel electrode, the TFT is very small and has virtually no adverse effect on the image. This technology can also be extended to fully colour-capable displays, in which a mosaic of red, green and blue filters is arranged in such a way that a filter element is opposite each switchable pixel.
The term MLC displays here covers any matrix display with integrated non-linear elements, i.e. besides the active matrix, also displays with passive elements, such as varistors or diodes (MIM=metal-insulator-metal).
MLC displays of this type are particularly suitable for TV applications (for example pocket TVs) or for high-information displays in automobile or aircraft construction. Besides problems regarding the angle dependence of the contrast and the response times, difficulties also arise in MLC displays due to insufficiently high specific resistance of the liquid-crystal mixtures [TOGASHI, S., SEKIGUCHI, K., TANABE, H., YAMAMOTO, E., SORIMACHI, K., TAJIMA, E., WATANABE, H., SHIMIZU, H., Proc. Eurodisplay 84, September 1984: A 210-288 Matrix LCD Controlled by Double Stage Diode Rings, pp. 141 ff., Paris; STROMER, M., Proc. Eurodisplay 84, September 1984: Design of Thin Film Transistors for Matrix Addressing of Television Liquid Crystal Displays, pp. 145 ff., Paris]. With decreasing resistance, the contrast of an MLC display deteriorates. Since the specific resistance of the liquid-crystal mixture generally drops over the life of an MLC display owing to interaction with the inside surfaces of the display, a high (initial) resistance is very important for displays that have to have acceptable resistance values over a long operating period.
There is still a great demand for MLC displays having very high specific resistance at the same time as a large working-temperature range, short response times and a low threshold voltage, with the aid of which various grey shades can be generated.
The disadvantage of the MLC-TN displays frequently used is due to their comparatively low contrast, the relatively high viewing-angle dependence and the difficulty of generating grey shades in these displays.
VA displays have significantly better viewing-angle dependencies and are therefore principally used for televisions and monitors. However, there continues to be a need to improve the response times here. However, properties such as, for example, the low-temperature stability and the reliability must not be impaired at the same time.